The Sacrifice
by EthanBroadhurst
Summary: Nico Hawk, the partner of the vigilante of Crime City, is taken by a psychotic killer known as Nicholi. Now, the vigilante has only 1 month to either take of his mask and show his face to the world or Nico will die, and just to make sure that the vigilante does it fast, Nico is tortured every day and night. So will he save Nico and reveal his identity or will he leave Nico to die?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sacrifice...**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The room was dark and cold. So cold that water would turn to ice when in this room. It was isolated, apart from one boy. One young boy. His face covered in blood, his innocent blue eyes that were so full of life, were broken. His long, messy, black hair lay across his face, covering most of his wounds. The boy's arms were burnt to a crisp, his fingers broken as well as his feet. His chest was riddled with knife wounds as if he was stabbed by a gang of 20 people. The boy's knees had been hit by a hammer multiple times. The boy had been tortured, waterboarded, burnt, beaten, stabbed, shot, raped. But somehow, miraculously he had survived, barely...

The torturer was a madmen, he is feared by all and is the greatest enemy to everyone who stands for good. The madman believes in sacrifice, and that people have to die, to make the world a better place. The madman sacrificed many people, children mainly. He would rape them, beat them, then stab them multiple times and if they survived he would shoot them in the eye and smile as they died. But the boy was not one of these sacrifices, in fact he was a warning. A warning to the boy's mentor, the vigilante of Crime city. A warning that the vigilante should not bring others into the this game of his because they will be used against him and they will be brutally killed by the madman known as Nicholi...

The boy's name was Nico Hawk. He was a troubled soul. His father left him at birth, and his mother was forced to become a prostitute to feed Nico. Nico was happy though, he and his mother would always care for each other and would always be there for each other. But one day, her client was too rough and killed her, he chopped her up into little pieces and dumped them in her home, for Nico to see. When Nico found what was left of his mother, he stood there in shock. The boy lost his mother when he was only 5 years old, he was broken and lost. When the police officer came ,because a neighbour saw the client enter and leave the home, he found Nico standing there in the same spot when Nico found his mother. He hadn't move for hours and when the officer checked on him, he stood there silently. The officer took Nico down to the station, where he was then given to an orphanage days later. Nico never forgot about his mother's corpse, he vowed to avenge her, and one night he found her killer and what he did changed his life forever...

Nico had been the vigilante's partner for many years. He had become an expert in 15 martial arts, and an expert weaponist and a deadly assassin. However, he was cocky and arrogant, which lead to him making many mistakes. But Nico looked up to the vigilante like a father and the vigilante treated him like a son. Which is why, Nicholi kidnaped Nico, so that he could break the vigilante and cause him to break his code of honour and kill him...

Nico was locked in an isolated ward in was hung up by chains wrapped in barbed wire, which cut into his hands so that he could not move. Nicholi stared at Nico smiling. He loved bringing pain to others, he was more than psychopathic, he was pure evil. His skin was pale white, his eyes were red and filled with evil. His teeth were covered in blood from the ear he bit off earlier. Nicholi was not strong, he was rather scrawny in fact, but he was intelligent and he knew how to get into someone's head.

"wakey, wakey birdy boy" mocked Nicholi.

Nico slowly raised his head and looked at Nicholi.

"It's about time you got up" exclaimed Nicholi laughing while drastically prancing around the room "we've got so much more fun to have"

And with that Nicholi, drew out a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire.

" do your worst" mumbled Nico smiling cockily.

"Oh don't you worry, i'll do my worst. I'll break you but I won't kill you"Mocked Nicholi "you see, i want your mentor to see you broken because he was too late to stop me, i want him to be so ANGRY that he has no control and will finally kill me, and i will win our little war, and he will know not to bring his friends into this little game of ours. Now cut the chitchat, it's time for you to feel real pain, HAHAHAHA".

And with that, Nicholi swung the bat at Nico, laughing...


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Sacrifice...**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"How long has he been gone?" questioned officer crowley.

"8 days, 23 hours, 47 minutes and 23 seconds" replied the vigilante, looking at crowley.

"Look, we will find him" calmly replied crowley.

"No you won't, no one cares if a child goes missing here, let alone an orphan" coldly replied the vigilante."The cops are useless in this city, that's why I'm here, to do what you can't. I'll find him, and when i do, Nicholi won't be coming back in chains."

Crowley sighed and shook his head. Crowley was a good cop, one of the very few in crime city. He was a rookie, but he had heart, and deep down he knew that Crime city needed the vigilante. Crowley was small and scrawny, but he was quick. He could pull out a gun, shoot a guy, disable another guy and put them both in handcuffs, in under a minute. Crowley's mother was a black, businesswoman, quite famous really, and his father was a white cop. So naturally,Crowley followed his father's footsteps,but he wasn't welcome. The cops, are incredibly racist and sexist, so Crowley was lucky to get the job, let alone be treated fairly. Crowley had brown hair and a rough beard that made him look like he was in his thirties. He was smart, loyal and he knew the station inside and out which made him very useful to the vigilante. Crowley acted like a voice of reason to the vigilante, when he would give him the intel, he would always tell him whether or not it was worth it,but the vigilante would never listen as he believed that he wasn't a hero so he shouldn't act like one.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" questioned Crowley "If you kill him, you won't come back. You will kill again and again, do you want that? do you want to raise Hawk to be a killer?"

"What choice do i have!" exclaimed the vigilante in anger."If i don't kill him now, then he will break out again and everyone he kills will be on my hands.

"Don't do it, because if you do we will hunt you"exclaimed Crowley

"You can try, but you will fail" said, the vigilante calmly. "Look i'm only doing this because i have to, if i don't innocent people will die! After all he's done, the countless graveyards he's filled, the people he's hurt. John, he slaughtered your parents and you want him to live."

"NO! Of course i want him dead. Every night i think about how i want to rip out his heart, but it's wrong, it's against the law. If you kill him, you are no better than he is."

"Look John... if i can, i'll save him, but i need to concentrate on Hawk. I need to find him, because if I don't, you know exactly what will happen."replied the vigilante.

And with that, the vigilante disappeared into the shadows. Crowley looked at where the vigilante stood, his eyes watering.

"Just don't do anything, you will regret..."


End file.
